


The Rain

by PerkyWombat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Families of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Sickfic, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged Alexis | Quackity, ahahaha found family go brrrrr, basically found family tommyinnit and quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyWombat/pseuds/PerkyWombat
Summary: Quackity finds Tommy in the rain and takes him under his wing. Or father figure Quackity takes care of sick Tommy. ALL PLATONIC!!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all platonic and roleplay characters- I cannot stress this enough. Don't be weird or I'll punt you into the sun /hj. Please enjoy. <3

Quackity quite liked the rain. Maybe it was the duck side of him that made him enjoy the rain. Regardless of what caused this, anytime, it would rain on the SMP Quackity would be outside. Other members gave him weird looks but Quackity didn’t care. In the rain, he felt free and happy. The rain was consistent and felt like home, something that didn’t really exist on the server anymore.   
\---  
Tommy was miserable. It has started raining while he was visiting the crater of L’manburg. The world has something against big man Tommyinnit. He had not prepared for the abrupt change of weather and was stuck in his thing red and white shirt in the freezing rain. The scene of Tommy looking out into the crater of L’manburg while freezing his butt off was quite dramatic in Tommy’s opinion. 

The boy sniffled, his nose had started running. He internally groaned. God, he wanted to go home. However, Tommy couldn't even remember what home was. Was it supposed to be a happy place or a place that can sustain you for another night? Snowchester? He didn’t really belong there. He couldn’t keep a home, could he? L’manburg- gone. Pogtopia- gone. Techno’s cabin- gone. And now he and Tubbo had fallen out… why did life hate him. Why couldn’t he have a home?

Tommy crossed his arms, rubbing his hands up and down his upper arms in a pathetic attempt to conserve heat. The boy started semi-jogging. Techno had said that staying moving was one of the best ways to keep warm. Tommy internally cringed at the thought of Techno. That pink-hair no good son of a-

“Hey, Tommy!” A voice called interrupting Tommy’s thoughts. 

Tommy jumped at the sound of his name. He whipped his head around and saw the man that had called his name. 

“Hey Big Q,” Tommy said. He tried to hide that his teeth were chattering. 

Quackity saw through Tommy’s facade. “What are you doing out in rain?” He said, a frown now on his face. 

“I could be asking you the same question,” Tommy shot back. He didn’t like the look of pity Quackity was giving him. 

“I’m a duck hybrid so I like the rain,” Quackity explained and lifted one of his yellow wings to show Tommy. “So now answer my question.” 

“Gee man, your wings are poggers,” Tommy said. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “I um… wanted to visit L’manburg. After everything that happened in the prison… Well I dunno.” Tommy’s head felt as it was full of cotton balls.

Quackity moved closer to Tommy. Duck hybrid was going to get the kid out of the cold rain. Tommy subconsciously moved toward’s Quackity, his body searching for any bit of warmth. 

“Want to go back to my house?” Quackity asked, trying to keep his tone light. “It’s not that far from here.” 

“Well man, I don’t know. I’m very busy ya know, a man like me is always on a job.” 

Quackity raised his eyebrows. “Standing in the rain your job?” 

“No! I-I just,” Tommy stuttered. The man was shivering uncontrollably. 

Quackity lifted out his wing and wrapped Tommy in it. Tommy instantly leaned into the warmth. Quackity’s wing was like a fuzzy blanket. Without saying a word Quackity guided Tommy to his house. It was a wooden cabin Quackity had built with Karl and Sapnap a while ago. He didn’t spend much time at home as he used to, always busy nowadays. 

Quackity unlocked the cabin and guided Tommy through the threshold and to the couch in the living room. 

“Stay put, I’ll heat up some soup,” Quackity instructed. 

Tommy tried his best to relax on the couch. It was weird being in QUackity’s house. It felt lived in. He could see one of Karl’s hoodie on a chair and some photo’s of the fiancé on the wall. It was much warmer inside than in the freezing rain. Still, Tommy was shivering uncontrollably. He felt hot and cold at the same time. Quackity checked in on the boy while the soup was heating. 

“How are you feeling?” The duck hybrid asked. 

“Um… could I have a blanket?” Tommy asked, his voice a hoarse whisper. He felt too tired to try and put on his “big man” act. 

“Oh yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” Quackity said. He brought out some blankets from a chest in the corner of the room. Quackity tossed a few on the couch, which Tommy buried himself under. 

“Can I take your temperature?” Quackity asked. Tommy nodded. Quackity grabbed a thermometer from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He sat back down on the couch next to Tommy and lifted the thermometer to the boy’s mouth.

Quackity sucked in a breath. “Uh… 102 degrees.” 

“That’s kinda hot,” Tommy said smirking. The two friends burst out laughing. 

Quackity sat up. “I’ll check if I have any Tylenol, if not I’ll call up Sapnap to pick some up.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Tommy said yawning. “And don’t burn the soup.” 

Quackity’s wings perked up at the mention of the soup still boiling on the stove. Thank goodness Tommy reminded him, or else he would have burned the house down. Why did he care about the kid in his living room so much? Tommy had been nothing but a nuisance to the server ever since he arrived. So why did Quackity care? Probably some stupid duck instinct, yeah, a stupid duck hybrid instinct. 

“Tommy- catch,” Quackity shouted throwing Tommy the pills. Quackity returned to the kitchen and estimated that the soup had been cooking for long enough. He poured it out into two bowls and brought both over to the couch to sit with Tommy. 

“Here you go,” Quackity said passing Tommy the bowl. 

“Thanks,” Tomy whispered, trying to smile. 

The two sat in silence while they ate their soup. Quackity spread out his wing and wrapped it around the boy again. 

Tommy spoke first when he was done with his soup. “Quackity why are you doing this? Is there something you want from me?” 

Quackity’s heart broke at those words. Anytime someone had shown Tommy kindness it had never been genuine, there was always a catch to these “nice” acts. 

“You are sick and so I want to help you,” Quackity explained. 

Tommy gave Quackity a puzzled look. 

“It’s basic human decency.” 

“You’re a bird,” Tommy pointed out. 

“Same thing,” Quackity said rolling his eyes. “So what were you doing at the crater Tommy?” 

“Not this again big man,” Tommy groaned.

Quackity stayed silent until Tommy felt pressure to talk to break the tension.

“Quackity, do you know that I have never had a permanent home? L’manburg blew up! I was exiled and then that home blew up! I lived with Techno until things fell apart! Tubbo and I are now fighting and so now Snowchester, the only possible place where I could live is unavailable. Like what the heck, what kind of god saw Tommynnit and went MEMEMEMEMEME.” Tommy ranted while tears streaked down his face. 

Quackity started to rub the boy's back. “Tommy…” Quackity whispered. The poor kid had been through so much. The boy started to full-on sob. Tommy was too tired to be embarrassed. 

“Let it all out Tommy,” Quackity said, holding Tommy’s face to his chest. Quackity knew how impactful a good ol’ sob session would be. 

“I-I just want a home Big Q. I just want a home,” Tommy mumbled into Quackity’s shirt. 

Quackity rubbed the boys back, whispering words of comfort. Quackity tried to get the distressed boy to relax. His mother used to run her fingers through his hair when he was younger. Quackity decided to try that. He carded a hand through Tommy’s fluffy blond hair. The boy instantly relaxed in his arms. Quackity smiled to himself and continued running his hands through Tommy’s hair. Eventually, the boy drifted off to sleep. 

“Shhh Tommy… I’ll find you a home,” He whispered to the sleeping boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night and bonding time! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this is all platonic.

The next morning Tommy awoke to banging pots and pans in the kitchen. He stretched and sat up on the couch. What had happened? 

Quackity’s face poked out from the kitchen. “Good morning!” He said grinning. “How are you feeling?” 

“Horrible,” Tommy groaned. 

“Let me take your temp,” Quackity said. He grabbed the thermometer from the coffee table and took the boy’s temperature. “100 degrees. Much better than last night.” He stood up and got the bottle of Tylenol. “Here take some medicine. I’m making pancakes.” 

Tommy popped a few Tylenol and grabbed and blanket. He wrapped it around himself and headed to the kitchen where Quackity was attempting to cook. 

“Oh shoot this one’s burnet… um… let me just scrape it off.” The duck hybrid muttered to himself as he dashed around the kitchen.

Tommy giggled at the scene. “Need some help big man?” 

“No, no you’re sick! Just sit over there,” Quackity gestured to the kitchen table in the corner of the room. Tommy reluctantly sat down. 

Quackity finally managed to cook a batch of pancakes without burning too badly. He sat at the table with Tommy. The two ate in silence. 

“Well, um Tommy. I think I’ll stay home with you today if you don’t mind if you want me to leave that’s totally ok. I understand how teenagers your age get all angsty and stuff I mean-” Quackity rambled. 

Tommy smirked. “You can stay here with me I guess.” 

“Aha good ok,” Quackity said. He grabbed the dirty plates and started to clean them in the kitchen. 

Tommy got up and watched. “Do you have any movies we can watch?” Tommy asked. 

“Um yeah, under the TV stand. Choose whatever.” 

Tommy checked Quacktiy’s DVD collection. “Quackity- literally no one uses DVDs anymore,” Tommy called from the living room. 

“Hey! I don’t know how to set up Netflix ok?” 

“Boomer!” 

“Shut up child!” 

Tommy laughed at the banter. It felt natural. “Why do you have a bird documentary? Do they make you watch it in health class to learn about bird puberty?” 

“No! Karl bought that as a gag gift one year,” Quackity said, grinning ear to ear. 

“And the barbie princess movie?” 

“That was Sapnap.” 

“Pfffff your fiancés have amazing taste in movies big Q.” 

Tommy could hear Quackity laughing from the kitchen. Tommy eventually chose some generic action movie they could watch. Quackity finished cleaning up so they sat on the sofa together. Quackity was careful to give the boy space. His love language was touch, as he had learned from Karl and Sapnap, which could be a bit overwhelming to some people. 

“You can sit closer Big Q, I don’t think my fever is contagious or anything,” Tommy said nonchalantly. 

Quackity shuffled closer to Tommy, wrapping a wing around him. He gently touched the feathers, looking at Quackity for permission o touch the fluffy wings. The duck hybrid nodded. 

Quackity’s wings were soft, as expected. It felt like he was petting a blanket. Quackity melted, falling onto Tommy’s lap. 

“Quackity what the heck,” Tommy whispered. “You ok big man?” 

“Yeah it just feels relaxing,” Quackity whispered. 

Tommy continued to pet Quackity’s wing for the rest of the movie. Though it was barely noon, Quackity had fallen asleep. Tommy didn’t want to wake the duck hybrid from his peaceful slumber. He tried to make himself comfortable on the couch. He repositioned Quackity so he was lying flat on the couch. Tommy then climbed on him and wrapped the duck’s wing around himself. Quackity was warm which was a nice contrast to Tommy’s always cold surroundings.   
\---  
Quackity awoke to a child sleeping on his stomach. His wings puffed up a bit in surprise. He pressed a hand on Tommy’s forehead. His fever must have subsided. Quackity breathed out a sigh of relief. 

With Tommy wrapped up in his wings Quackity felt a sense of protectiveness. Similar to the type he felt when Karl and Sapnap were around, a sense of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello on my tumblr: [Perkywombat's Tumblr!](https://perkywombat.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was short! I had a lot fun writing this. If you guys want me to expand this AU I will. :D

It had been two days since Tommy was in the rain when Quackity declared Tommy fully healed and healthy. He decided to take Tommy on a walk outside, his mother had taught him that going outside was the best road to full recovery. 

The ground was dry. It had stopped raining a day ago and the sun was finally out. There was a “hiking” trail in the woods by Quackity’s house that Sapnap had made when he and Bad lived closer. Sapnap now lived in the Mansion in the Badlands. Quackity wished Sapnap lived closer. He missed his family. 

“Hey- you good big man?” Tommy said interpreting the duck’s thoughts. 

“Yeah,” Quackity said, cracking a smile. He ruffed Tommy’s hair. 

Tommy looked around the forest. Sunlight filtered through the thick canopy of tree leaves, making the still wet leaves sparkle. 

“Quackity, why do you care?” 

“What?” 

“Why did you take care of me?” 

Quackity paused for a moment before answering. “Because you were all by yourself in the rain?” 

Tommy shook his head. “No, no you don’t understand. No one here does that!” The boy paced back and forth on the path. “Quackity what do you want from me?!” Tommy shouted. 

Quackity backed away from the boy, his wings slightly puffed out. “I don’t want anything from you, Tommy.” He said, trying to keep his voice level and calm. 

“Q, why do you show me kindness when I have done nothing but cause problems for you?” Tommy said. Tears slowly trickled down the boy’s face. 

Quackity stepped closer to Tommy and placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “You needed a home,” He said. He cupped Tommy’s face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Tommy fell into Quackity’s arms. Quackity hugged the boy tight, wrapping his wings around him. The boy must have been so confused and hurt. 

Quackity remembers when Schlatt had died. He was just like Tommy then. He didn’t understand why Karl and Sapnap had shown him kindness. He remembered when L’manburg had fallen. Karl and Sapnap continued to show the duck hybrid kindness. Karl and Sapnap’s love was unconditional. Quackity would show unconditional love to Tommy, as a parent does to a child. 

“Tommy…” Quackity whispered. 

The boy looked up at Quackity. His face was still wet from crying. 

“Would you like to stay with me? You can have your new home be here,” Quackited said. 

“Yes…” Tommy croaked out. “Yes, I would like that a lot.” He said more clearly. 

Quackity pulled Tommy into another hug. 

This will be your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr: [Perkywombat's super awesome blog that is really cool](https://perkywombat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
